The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine. In the case of electric machines, such as for example permanent-magnet excited electric generators or electric motors, in particular if the machines have a large electric power (greater than 1 MW), the affixing of the permanent magnets onto the rotor body of the rotor represents a major challenge for manufacturing technology. Up until now, the permanent magnets have been affixed on the rotor body using threaded connectors. However, these threaded connectors require a large number of bored holes passing through the rotor body in a radial direction. However, it is possible for particles of dirt or possibly even damaging liquids or gases to pass through these holes from the outside of the rotor body to the inside, or vice versa.
EP 1 922 801 B1 discloses a rotor for an electric motorized valve drive.